Together
by A.Friend410
Summary: In the eyes of a little girl true love cannot fade and pass, so why couldn't her mommy and daddy see it and come together too, but with past mistakes and memories lost can the family she wants even be a family? sequal to "Remember" and "Mine"


Together…

Summary: In the eyes of a little girl true love cannot fade and pass, so why couldn't her mommy and daddy see it and come together too, but with past mistakes and memories lost can the family she wants even be a family?

Part One:

She was now a charming seven year old. His daughter was the light in his life after her. The little girl was the only happiness she left him and nothing could change that, not even her. He went back to his readings and sighed. Ever since she came back, she was all he could think of and it angered him to no end, yet when that bouncing hyperactive child full of joy came into the scene, it lifted the pain a little. To see his blonde hair and his attitude connected to a small child he help created, even if that child had the appearance of her mother and her eyes, she helped to see he never needed her in his life. He picked up the quill and started to continue his work; it did not last long for a crash was heard outside the room. He rushed out to see his little girl almost in tears for breaking a vase that was on a table, as some of the goblins laugh at her waiting for their king to punish her. When arriving on the scene his princess cried out apologies through her tears, while hugging her daddy's leg.

Scoping her up he yelled at the goblins making them scatter and then taking her back with him into his study. Sitting in one of the chairs, he placed his little girl in his lap and wiped the tear streaks off her chubby cheeks. It did not help for she softly cried and said her sorrowful apology. He smiled and told his child, "It's okay my sweet, the goblins just want some trouble in the castle and will go about any way of doing so."

Her piercing green eyes looked at him and in that split second, he saw her once again. His eyes narrowed at her until her small sweet child like voice reached his ears. "Daddy, can we make a crystal again?" This was another thing that made her his beautiful daughter, she obtain some of his magic and could make small things disappear every now and then, and with his help she could make a crystal and watch some of the things going on throughout the kingdom. Since he could never oppose her, he took her hands and started to help her concentrate her magic to form a small, yet elegant crystal ball. As they continued making the crystal, she tried to focus the magic she had onto one of the small farmlands outside the goblin city. When she saw a picture of the family eating a meal inside their home her grin grew bigger as she excitedly told her father to look at what she could do. He took his hand and gently scuffed up her golden hair smiling at her accomplishment.

While looking at the small family Elisa looked at the mother as she cleaned up her children's two plates while telling them to settle down, as the father sat there working on something she could not make out. This all got her small mind wondering where was her small, yet happy family, where was her mother and why wasn't she with her and her daddy. Jareth looked at the small child, saw her face scrunch up in her thinking process, and knew this was not a good thing and if he didn't act fast she was sure to bring up question he dare not answered. It was too late though, "Daddy, where's my mommy?"

Moments past and she was still wondering about her, he knew the day would come when she was going to ask, but he thought it would not be until she was much older. He just sat there looking at her thinking of a way to answer his little girl. He thanked any gods up there when she asked another question, "did she go away some place?"

"Yes," was all he answered and then he cursed any other god up there for the reason she kept asking more questions about the women. When it all got too much to bare he narrowed his eyes and told her to run along and she shouldn't wonder about a women who wasn't here. He picked up his little girl and placed her outside the door of the study telling her, "Elisa go to your room and go play with your toys for a while." She just stood there about to whine and complain to him, when he beat her to the punch and order her too. She pouted stomping her feet away mumbling something that sounded too much like, "It's not fair."

He shut the door and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to get rid of the headache that was coming on. She was too much like her and sometimes he wish that his little princess was a prince instead. "No," he thought, "I'm glad she's my little girl, even if she's like Sarah too often." He went back to his work and all too fast night was settling down on the goblin city and his castle. The king stood up, stretched his back, and went to find Elisa sitting on her bed waiting for him patiently for a story he always told her.

Her room was too pink for his taste, but it was her favorite color and everything of her either had to be the annoying bright color or something similar. He sat down on the edge of the bed as she laid her sleepy head down on her pillow curled up in a ball waiting for the story to start with heavy eyes. Jareth continued the story exactly the same telling it up to the point where the young woman was marking on the stone floors of the labyrinth. Elisa never got any further for she was always in her dreamland before he mentioned anything of the king's love and how she turned him away. He was thankful for that, he never wanted her to question if the woman was her mother.

He was in his room in his own sleeping tire, yet he could not go to sleep. Ever since his daughter asked him the question, he could not get Sarah out of his mind and wonder what it would have been like if things were different. That's when he did the unthinkable; he conjured up a crystal and looked at the woman sleeping in a cozy small bed in her apartment. Her long dark hair was in a braid and her dark eyelashes covered up her beautiful emerald eyes. Her skin was reflecting the crescent moon's beams making it look porcelain. The tank top was raised to show off her slim waist and the sheet kicked down to her feet. He groaned, after so many years she was still beautiful and because of it, he didn't notice the storm outside or the little girl looking at him as he repeated the words from his head, "why did you leave us Sarah?"

She could make out the figure of the woman clearly from her position and from what her father had just said the woman in his crystal had to be her mom at least that was her conclusion. Her fears of the thunderstorm left her mind as a smile crept across her she had a mom just like another normal child and she was now determined to get her here where she belongs. For now, the little girl was tired and she went back to bed, her mission would have to start tomorrow morning.

The king woke up late in the afternoon, he cursed to himself he had woken up later than he had plan. He dressed and head out of the room and to his surprised, he saw every servant and goblin on either their hands and knees or tiptoes searching for something. He stopped one of the goblins, "what goes on here?"

The goblin stood in front of his king slightly shaking as his narrow eyes stared at it and replied, "It seems Princess Elisa liked to play hide and seek this morning and no one has been able to find her or have seen her since."

He nodded and waved him off. He hated the forsaken game of this version of cat and mouse with his daughter. He would have put a stop to the wretched game long ago if she didn't cry for hours not to have it happen. He sighed she'll show up around lunchtime and the game would be over with, it was as clockwork really when she was playing, all games suddenly ended when it came down to food. This was not the case however; Jareth sat at the dining room table in his massive chair glaring at his daughter's smaller similar one beside him for over an hour. His patient was wearing thin and when the clock struck two his rage flared. All the poor servants around him were doom to his anger as he bellowed orders to find her. He swiped the air and a crystal formed as he glared into it only to see his daughter in her beuatiful light pink dress eating an ice cream for her first time smiling and beside his little girl was the woman he loathed. Her brown hair was tied in a bun and her eyes shone with curiosity and happiness at their daughter. She still didn't remember anything, and that was his blessing. He disappeared in that moment.

The little girl was happily swinging her legs back and forth eating the plain strawberry ice cream cone that she bought for her. She was stun when the little girl came up upon her pulling on her dress pants saying she could not find her daddy after playing hide and seek with him. She was already late for work anyways so it was no big deal, besides she could not turn away a child in distress. They looked in the park and couldn't find him and it was getting to be mid afternoon when her stomach started to growl or was that the child's? Either way they settled down in her favorite sandwich for lunch. She decided after they ate she would go to the police station, but the girl wanted ice cream giving Sarah the speech she never had it before. She didn't buy that fact, but with her big green eyes look up at her pleading she gave in and here they sat until she was finished. That's when the girl, jumped out of the seat of the bench and raced towards a man. When he embraced her and after she screamed daddy Sarah smiled and decided it was time to part with the small family; it didn't end up that way Elisa, the little girl, decided to bring her into the picture and called her over.

She walked over timidly towards them and his little girls rants of her disappearance fade onto his deaf ears as he stared at his beautiful queen. He watched as a small tint of red filled her cheeks at his stare and he felt the tiny hand of his girl pulling his jeans motioning to speak, "thank you for taking care of her in my absences, even though I told her never to talk to strangers." His eyes glared at his daughter and she look down in disappointment at her actions.

"It was no trouble," her soft words fluttered out, "she was a delight to be with and very proper when eating I must say." Elisa's giggled lit the atmosphere up between them.

Before he knew it, he had asked her to dinner Friday night at a token of gratitude. She at first decline, but Elisa was her daughter and no was not in her vocabulary when it came to anything and so he had a date with the only person who can bring him to his knees, his mortal enemy, and his love Sarah Williams.

The marble floor clicked as he paced back and forth in front of his princess wondering what her punishment would be. None came to enough to ease his anger and the ones that did were too harsh to put his girl through. He finally spoke, "you will remain in your room until I say otherwise."

"But daddy," she began and he held up his hand to stop her.

"No buts. You disrespected me by going there Elisa and this is your punishment you are not to do anything outside your room unless you are eating your meals with me," he said sternly.

"But daddy," she pleaded with him giving him a puppy dog stare.

"No! No more of your silly games Elisa you are never to go to the Above Ground and talk to them, especially with her!"

Tears welled up in her eyes and he lip pouted out, standing straight to yell back at him. When no words came out her mouth she ran to her room and a loud slam of her oak door reached his ears. He sighed and called forth a small goblin named Pip. "Stay with her and make sure she is happy until her punishment is done." The small green little goblin nodded and retreated towards the young princess's room.

Here it was, Friday night. The day he was to sit across from Sarah and have a pleasant conversation with her after so many years. He had a feeling that half his tongue would be gone after tonight. The restaurant was a small corner one it was not special or anything for his taste, but it would have to do. He tapped his fingers along the cool counter top of the table as the small clock across the room read that she was thirty minutes late. He found it amusing that when in the face of danger and a bet of sorts that the woman can be on time, yet when it came a simple meeting she was late. The bell on the door chimed and when looking the mistress of his heart walked through wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a god awful color orange turtle neck tank top type shirt. Her long brunette hair that could capture the rays of any light were pulled into a set of braid pigtails and her fiery eyes shined behind glasses with too much innocence as he watched as she clumsy fought a chair because her purse strap caught it. When she finally approached their booth she apologized for her tardiness and sat and all he could do was stared at her in disbelief.

Time ticked too slowly for her and his staring was most uncomfortable. If the silence didn't break soon she was going to snap and make the noise happen. "So," she started, "how is Elisa?"

He blinked at first trying to get over the shock that this woman, no girl was his same Sarah and answered, "In trouble for her actions."

She glared a little at him, "wouldn't it be your fault though for not paying closer attention to your own daughter, especially in this day and age?" the glare that he sent her made her change her mind faster than a rabbit, " sorry it's not my place to judge." She blushed in embarrassment as she played with the white clothe napkin in her lap. Jareth's eyes narrowed this is not the same Sarah no matter how much it was true something was off about her. They both order and they both ate in silence, the meal last too long for either of them and when it was over both were relieved. He spoke of his gratitude towards her for watching his little girl in his absents and she replied with the usual "it was no trouble," and they went their separate ways. When she turn the corner and no one was around the king flew off back to his kingdom.

The return back was peaceful and the fresh air and magic of it was a calm release to the tension he held in over the whole situation. His clad boots reached the stone floors of the castle as he was greeted by the small goblin, Tip was it. There were so too many to count let alone remember the names. The little creature ran towards his king and started to grovel at his feet. He was talking too fast and his pitch was getting high and more annoying the more it spoke. "Silence!" Jareth yelled, "Calmly explain your reason for disobeying my orders."

The gobbling took a deep breath and in a few short words answer, "the princess is in your room." His brow forward and he rushed in to see his little finch jumping up and down on his massive bed ruining the crisp sheets that were neatly folded over the mattress. He glared at her and when she caught a glimpse of her father she fell on to the bed and giggling. She looked up innocently at him and asked, "How did your dinner go daddy?"

He pinch the bridge of his nose and answered with a question, "what are you doing out of your room?"

She looked up to him with her big green eyes and explain her actions, "Well Pip was with me and you said he had to stay by me, didn't you daddy?"

"I said that you were to stay in your room unless for meals and Skip was supposed to make sure you do so," Jareth glared down at the small goblin when mentioning his name. The green creature shrunk even more behind the king's leg and started the ramble his apologizes. Elisa however started to jump on the bed again and asked her question again, but this time Jareth grabbed her sat her down, "Elisa you do not disobey me no matter what, this is not lady like of you to do so, now explain your actions to me."

Her seven year old fingers fiddled with the silk of her dress, as she looked down at the floor she quietly answered her father, "I wanted to see mommy."His eyes grew with shock wondering how in the underground did she know Sarah was her mother and as if she were reading his thoughts she answered the unspoken question, "I saw you looking at her one night and I tried real hard to go to her and I did!" she exclaimed with broadness, "my magic worked and I spent the day with her and so did you!"

He was proud of his daughter's power with her magic, yet terrified that she could do something like this behind his back. It had to be from her mother's personality of her outburst. "My sweet little finch," he pulled his daughter close to him when he saw tears welled up in her eyes, "yes I'm very proud of what you can accomplish with your magic, yet angry that you went to see her. Their world there is dangerous and not like ours and she is not a part of our lives nor does she want to be."

"But," she began.

"No buts," he interject, "Sarah doesn't want to be with us there for never will be," he look her square in the eyes as the next few words flew out of his mouth, " she is not part of our family, she's not your mother Elisa."

She pushed out of his grasp tripping a little over her dress yelling at him that he was wrong, "she is my mommy! She is!" He tried his best to calm her down, but it did not work she continued to be hysterical and he noticed the energy surrounding his little girl. His blue eyes widen as she continued to yell her pathetic chants of "it's not fair" and "is she my mommy" and the light seem to be almost blinding the more emotional she got, even the goblin ran for cover on the other side of the room from the small girl. He tried to calm her down but his own cries fell on her deaf ears and before he knew it, the magic went dead after a flash of light and her screaming on top of her lungs, "ITS NOT FAIR!"

Glitter seem to gently float to the marble stone floor of his chambers and his surprise look stayed on his princess as she heaved long harsh breaths of air into her lungs, yet both of their attention slowly shifted from one another to the other side of the room when a glimpse of a woman with long brown hair in wavy pigtails wearing white fuzzy slippers and light blue pajamas with white clouds on them looked at them behind her glasses with emerald green eyes caught their own. She could only be one person and she said only one thing, "Um, where am I?"

He said her name, "Sarah."

_A/N: Finally! the last part of the trilogy of Mine- Together.... in a nut shell its only part one of the final chapter... I don't know how many parts there will be i'm thinking either between 3-5. New characters will be added and everyhtign will be tied together in a shocking twist... hopefully lol.... enjoy everyone! and for everyone who reviewed on the past stories thank you so much I hope this one you enjoyed also...R&R!!!_


End file.
